Mi novio Bakugou
by yesterdayForgetful
Summary: Kirishima Eijirou por fin se ha declarado a Katsuki Bakagou, ¿que le responderá el temperamental joven explosivo? Serie de drabbles del día a día en la relación de estos dos con un Kirishima como narrador. Humor, pero sobretodo romance y nuevas experiencias envolverán sus vidas. ¡Mi primera historia del fandom!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola~!**

 **Esta es mi primera historia del fandom My Hero Academia.**

 **Se tratara de una serie de drabbles sobre Kirishima relatándonos su día a día en su relación con Katsuki, contendrá romance y humor principalmente.**

 **Y estoy pensando seriamente lemon más adelante, lol.**

 **Disfruten ^^**

* * *

Mi novio Bakugou

Capítulo I: El origen

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

De alguna manera me había hecho más cercano a Bakugou en el trascurso de las clases en la U.A.

Al principio fue difícil acercarme a él, ya que por su explosiva forma de ser siempre me alejaba o insultaba, peor sus constantes gritos.

Aun así, yo quería ser su amigo y que él me reconociera como su igual.

Siempre lo había mantenido en un altar de admiración donde cada vez que me dejaba ver una parte de él, una faceta, un hábito, una manía, una debilidad, cada vez que lo conocía más y más mis expectativas subían y esa admiración se volvía enorme y fuerte; en algún momento incluso pensé en que ser alguien como él sería genial. Estaba fascinado.

Al final logré, con mucho esfuerzo y sobre todo paciencia, que me aceptara a su lado, o más bien que "tolerara" mi presencia.

Recuerdo cuando le decía al final de las clases que fuéramos a casa juntos y me gritaba un "¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME, PELO PUNTIAGUDO, MUERE!". Ahora cuando le decía lo mismo al menos murmuraba un "Cállate, ya voy" mientras concentrado guardaba sus cosas en la mochila y yo le esperaba ansioso a un costado. A veces sucedía, pero muy pocas veces y noté que era cuando estaba muy estresado o muy cansado por las clases, que venía hasta mi mesabanco para soltar un "Vamos a casa" con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada a un lado. Esos días me hacían, extrañamente, sumamente feliz.

Sin embargo, no tardé en descubrir que algo conmigo pasaba.

Estaba contento por mi progreso con Bakugou pero empezaba a sentirme raro cuando estaba con él.

Hubo una vez que estábamos comiendo en la cafetería juntos como de costumbre. Yo estaba sentado a un lado suyo cuando de repente le tomé la mano por error al querer tomar la sal. Me di cuenta por su cara de sorpresa que ambos queríamos tomarla sin darnos cuenta de que el otro también buscaba lo mismo. Me sentí tan nervioso de repente y sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza pero él actuó tan normal como de costumbre, gritándome un "¡Yo la agarre primero!" para arrebatármela y ponerse a comer. Él ni siquiera se había inmutado que le había agarrado la mano… Sin embargo, ¿por qué yo no podía dejar de pensar en eso?

Eso solo fue el inicio de una cadena de situaciones en las que yo terminaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y él tan tranquilo. Supe entonces que se había acostumbrado tanto a mí que parecía no importarle; después de todo me veía solo como un amigo.

Estaba tan confundido por sentirme atraído por un hombre, siendo yo uno, que decidí acallar mis sentimientos y seguir a su lado. Haciendo de esa clase de eventos como una mínima importancia… pero no pude.

Eso solo empeoró las cosas.

Esa rara sensación por él creció y esas ganas de ser algo más se desbordó de mi control.

Una tarde, saliendo de la U.A. fue cuando me declaré.

Era una suerte que todos ya se hubieran ido.

Solo éramos nosotros dos.

Apurado saqué mis zapatos de mi casillero y como era costumbre él no me espero y se fue andando. Nervioso, terminé de ponérmelos y corrí detrás de él para que no me dejara atrás. Me sentía algo mareado de tanta ansiedad, temía por lo que fuera a pasar después de decirle aquellas palabras.

—Bakugou...— Dije mirando su espalda y él se detuvo al oír mi voz.

—¿Qué quieres?— Volteó a verme irritado como siempre esperando respuesta. Apreté mis ojos y puños y me animé a sacarlo desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. ¡Tenía que tener valentía, no podía echarme atrás! ¡Este era mi momento!

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?— Pregunté directo a los ojos, completamente decidido e inquebrantable, esperando alguna reacción de sorpresa, incluso ira, pero él solo se mantenía sereno, tanto, que incluso me intimidó y dudé por un momento. ¡Tal como se esperaba de Bakugou!

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros y miles de futuros desenlaces pasaron por mi cabeza. Jamás vi un final feliz después de mi patética declaración. Pero entonces sucedió algo que ni yo mismo me podría imaginar… Me dio la espalda y en ese momento pensé que se iría dejándome ahí, ignorando mi sentir y que nunca volveríamos a ser amigos, pero todo cambió cuando habló de nuevo.

—Mientras no seas un problema en mi camino, haz lo que quieras.

Finalizó sin tartamudear para luego seguir su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se erizaba y solo un pensamiento vibraba en mi cabeza en aquel instante.

 _¡Qué varonil!_ , gritaba mentalmente con los ojos acuosos y una enorme sonrisa.

Me había conmovido tanto que tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritar. Solo me mantuve firme a la situación y me limpié los ojos con fuerza sin bajar mi sonrisa para correr detrás de él en nuestro camino de regreso a casa.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz antes.

¡Me había aceptado!


	2. Chapter 2

Mi novio Bakugou

Capítulo II: Manos

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

Al día siguiente cuando llegué al salón Bakugou ya estaba ahí sentado en su sitio. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí un sobresalto en mi pecho. Me sonrojé levemente y los nervios me invadían poco a poco a medida que me acercaba hasta él. ¡Tenía que decir algo!

—¡Bu-Buenos días!— Saludé parpadeando en un intento de alejar mi tartamudeo. Él correspondió como siempre, tan tranquilo y sin interés que mejor regresé a mi lugar antes de que me gritara o algo parecido. No quería fastidiarle tan temprano, y mucho menos dar a entender que estaba ansioso por el hecho de que ahora éramos… novios.

El tiempo pasó.

Todo parecía ir normal en el transcurso del día en la U.A.

Pero había algo mal.

Parecía que éramos amigos.

Eso me hacía sentir frustrado.

Nada había cambiado hasta ahora de lo que hacíamos en el día a día. ¿En verdad éramos pareja? Estábamos en la cafetería como de costumbre en los recesos. Bakugou parecía tan absorto en sus cosas. ¿Acaso nada había cambiado para él? Será cabeza dura… ¡Se supone que éramos más que amigos pero hasta ahora me seguía tratando igual! Fruncí el ceño viendo mi plato de curry y volví la mirada a su rostro. Estaba comiendo como una fiera… como siempre.

Una idea atravesó mi cabeza velozmente al mis ojos caer en su mano sosteniendo la cuchara con la que comía, también, su curry.

Aproveché que estaba bebiendo de su soda y de forma sutil puse mi mano en la suya, viendo en todo momento su cara esperando alguna reacción. Detuvo lo que hacía, volteó su mirada irritada hacia mí y puso la lata en la mesa. Yo era todo su centro de atención ahora. Es lo que quería pero, sin duda, cuando aquellos ojos carmín me miraban fijamente me paralizaban y mi corazón empezaba a latir más rápido al momento en que sentía mi cara caliente.

—¿Qué?

¡Ni siquiera estaba molesto o sorprendido! Definitivamente no me estaba tomando en serio. ¡No quería ser su amigo, no más!

No me importó y le agarré de la mano brusco hasta que nuestros dedos se entrelazaron e hicieran un agarre perfecto. La cuchara bailó sobre el plato haciendo mucho escándalo e incluso algunos estudiantes voltearon. Él, con sorpresa por mi repentina acción, abrió la mano e intentó alejarse pero inmediatamente lo agarré más fuerte evitando que deshiciera el enlace. Aun nos mirábamos a los ojos y esta vez Bakugou si mostró una emoción debido a mi sonrisa triunfante.

—Somos novios ahora— Le dije sonriendo mientras notaba su cara nerviosa. —Estas son cosas normales que los novios hacen, por lo que no está mal que las hagamos— Finalicé amablemente y sentí que su fuerza decayó. Ya no se resistía. Chaqueó la lengua y se volteó a un lado, no tenía nada que argumentar o quizá trataba de ver como que esas cosas no le ponían nervioso. Pero pude notar sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. De nuevo me sentía contento.

Si o si le haría entender lo que sentía.

Después de ese bello momento lo dejé en paz y ahora sí y más animado me puse a comer mi comida. Bakugou sin embargo, me miraba de reojo disimuladamente mientras daba bocados. Reí en mi cabeza pensando en lo desconfiado que se veía.

Si que le había sorprendido.

—¡Bakugou, vamos a casa!— Aparecí de pronto a su costado cuando las clases finalizaron.

Este sobresaltado volteó al oír mi voz y me di cuenta que se molestó al notarse acorralado. ¡Lo había asustado! Me reí internamente al pensar que estaba tan distraído que ni cuenta se había dado que los demás ya se marchaban del salón.

—¡Cállate, bastardo, no me digas que hacer!— Se levantó encarándome con la mano abierta, sacando destellos de fuego.

—Lo siento, lo siento— Reí mientras pedía juntando mis manos, creo que lo de la cafetería le había afectado bastante, ja, ja.

Esperé a que guardara sus cosas y salimos de ahí.

Caminábamos por los pasillos cuando de nuevo tuve ese impulso de que la situación se tornara diferente. Miré detrás y vi que éramos los únicos caminando por ahí. Luego le miré disimulado y me fui pegando más a su lado. Un sonrojo me cubrió las mejillas cuando nuestros hombros se rozaron y llevé mi mano hasta la suya. Estaba ansioso pero sabía que debía calmarme por más que mis latidos resonaran en mis oídos.

Lentamente toqué sus dedos y los agarré con timidez torpemente.

Me empezaba a poner nervioso.

Era la primera vez que caminábamos de esta forma. ¿Estaba bien?

Voltee a verle pensando que de nuevo estaría molesto o sobresaltado pero no, solo tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y volteaba a un lado. Sentí como mi corazón latió fuerte cuando él mismo movió la mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos y ahora íbamos caminando de la mano como una pareja normal.

Bajé la mirada asombrado y rojo, ahora el apenado era yo en toda su totalidad…

¡Bakugou es tan… varonil!


	3. Chapter 3

Mi novio Bakugou

Capítulo III: ¡No soy una mujer!

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

Era este el tercer día de novios.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer con él que siempre que lo veía me ponía ansioso y emocionado, pero sabía que debía llevar las cosas calmadas.

La paciencia siempre había sido punto clave para saber lidiar con Bakugou.

¡No lo echaría a perder y sería un novio perfecto!

Definitivamente se lo haría ver.

En cada ocasión que salíamos o entrabamos a algún lugar dejaba notar mi hombría abriéndole la puerta y dejando que pasara primero. Seguro lo notaba y pensaba en que mi virilidad era asombrosa. ¡Me sentía tan emocionado!

En el descanso le pregunté que si que quería comer y ni lento ni perezoso corrí a comprarle, sin que me lo pidiera, lo que tenía ganas en ese día. Era un gesto que la mayoría de los hombres hacían para agradar a una mujer; estaba seguro que se quedaría maravillado.

Me sentía tan satisfecho cuando llegué a la mesa donde le dije que me esperara y noté su rostro de sorpresa al ver que ponía aquel platillo enfrente suyo al igual que aquella gaseosa, la que siempre pedía y más le gustaba. Sonreí complacido por mi acción, pues sabía que con lindos detalles me ganaría su aprecio y cariño.

Él estaba cabizbajo, podía jurar en mi interior que tímido pues no decía nada, seguro mi hombría lo había cautivado y estaba tan conmovido que sin palabras se había quedado.

Me sentí feliz al pensar que Bakugou de seguro pensaba que tener un novio como yo era bastante asombroso que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sonreía a mis adentros triunfante y esperanzado, con el tiempo se acostumbraría a mis varoniles gestos.

Íbamos saliendo aquella tarde de la U.A.

Había sido un día donde tuve bastante avance en mi camino a ser el novio perfecto y atento que Bakugou se merecía. Como siempre me acerqué a su lado para decirle que fuéramos a casa y él empezó a guardar sus cosas.

Cuando íbamos por los pasillos miramos que enfrente nuestro iba una parejita de novios agarrados de las manos. Me sonrojé al recordar que nosotros hicimos lo mismo ayer y no pude evitar pensar que al igual que ellos nos debimos de ver bien juntos. De pronto...

—Deja que lleve tu mochila por ti, debe estar pesada— Escuché que habló el novio y no pude evitar sentirme intrigado de que es lo que pasaría. Disimulado miré a Bakugou, quien también miraba la escena expectante.

—¡Gra-Gracias, eres muy gentil!— Decía ella con una linda voz mientras le cedía su mochila y él, grande y fuerte, se la ponía al hombro contrario de donde llevaba la suya.

¡Era tan varonil que no pude evitar sentirme entusiasmado!

¡Quería hacer lo mismo!

¡Estaba decidido, sería un buen novio para Bakugou! Alguien fuerte y amable que siempre pudiera sacarlo de aprietos.

¡Sería su hombre!

—¡Bakugou!

—¿QUÉ?— Me gruñó irritado por el repentino grito.

—¡Deja que lleve tu mochila!— Pedí amistoso, aunque más que pedirlo solo le había avisado ya que soltó un "¿¡Aah!?" cuando se la quité y me la puse al hombro. Ansiaba sorprenderlo. —Seré un novio gentil que siempre te saque de apuros, Bakugou— Y le di una dulce sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Seguro pensaba que su novio Kirishima era bastante genial pues su cara se tiñó levemente de rojo e incluso bajó la mirada.

De repente noté que no estaba avergonzado, ya que gruñía molesto apretando la quijada. Miré atónito aquellas pequeñas explosiones que tronaban en sus puños cerrados.

Tuve un mal presentimiento...

—¡NO SOY UNA MUJER!— Explotó con furia y temí lo peor.

Todo pasó de repente cuando su mano me agarró de la frente y soltó una explosión que si bien no fue atroz me dejó con dolor de cabeza y ceniza en los cabellos. Sentí un jalón y abrí los ojos confundido al tiempo que me quitaba la negrura de la cara.

Bakugo me miraba hastiado mientras se acomodaba su mochila.

—¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI LO FUERA, MIERDA!

Se dio la vuelta molesto y se fue sin decir nada dejándome ahí parado como un bobo.

Una risita nerviosa me invadió mientras lo veía alejarse. Creo que lo había saturado un poco con mi caballerosidad...

De inmediato corrí detrás de él quitándome la última ceniza que quedaba en mi cabeza y me puse a su par. Le vi con pena y me di cuenta que aun tenía su cara de pocos amigos. Debía disculparme lo más rápido posible.

—Lo siento— Sonreí nervioso rascándome la nuca. —No pensé que fuera a incomodarte tanto...

—¡SOY UN HOMBRE!— Rugió agarrándome de las ropas y me estrelló con fuerza contra la pared. —¡No me trates con delicadeza que yo no lo hare... aunque seamos... novios!— Sentenció con su rojiza mirada sobre mí y me sonrojé al ver que cuando decía eso se iba poniendo más y más sonrojado. ¡Era tan... tierno!

Me soltó brusco y continuó su camino al tiempo que ordenaba un "¡VÀMONOS!".

Corrí detrás suyo con entusiasmo.

Mi corazón latía como loco por la reciente cercanía.

¡Bakugo es... asombroso!


End file.
